


Usual Route

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, listening to roommates do it through the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima visits Kuroo and gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Usual Route

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori over at [Write to my Heart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). You can tell SASO is starting up for the summer because my pairings get really weird all of the sudden. 
> 
> So I guess the premise of this is that Kuroo is doing a house share with with Daichi and Oikawa in Tokyo while they're all in university.

"Thighs is settling in well," Kuroo commented, adjusting the tilt of his laptop so Tsukishima's face stopped having a greenish cast.

"Don't call him that," Tsukishima said, scowling. 

Kuroo held up his hands, protesting his innocence. "Tell it to Oikawa! Actually, it's hilarious, he was calling Sawamura that all last year behind his back and now that he's moved in with us, Oikawa can't actually stop himself. You should have seen Sawamura's face the first time it happened!"

Tsukishima gave a soft _tcht_ , a noise that meant Kuroo liked drama too much. Kuroo could see him struggling not to smile as he scolded, "Knock it off. He's my captain."

"Chikara is your captain," Kuroo reminded. "But feel free to tell Oikawa off about it when you're up next weekend."

That actually did get a smile out of Tsukishima, one that grew even sharper when he reminded, "First train," making Kuroo groan. 

It was way too early and freezing fucking cold when Kuroo stumbled out in a hoodie and sweatpants to pick up Tsukishima from the station.

"Way to make an effort," Tsukishima commented, eyes drifting up to the improbable gravity of Kuroo's hair. 

"Yeah? And who are you trying to impress?" Kuroo ran a finger along the V of Tsukishima's sweater in lieu of grabbing him and kissing him senseless in public, which was both utterly desirable and the fastest way to turn Tsukishima into a pouty hedgehog. "You got some hot, college boyfriend here in Tokyo?"

"College was the only correct word in that question," Tsukishima retorted, that almost-smile at the corner of his mouth again. 

"College AND boyfriend, smartass," Kuroo purred, stroking Tsukishima's collarbone for a split second before Tsukishima slapped his hand away. "C'mon, new place is this way."

Tsukishima didn't play coy one they were out of public view, Kuroo barely getting out the words that Daichi and Oikawa were out jogging before Tsukishima has him pressed against the wall of the entryway. The kiss was hurried and messy, an outlet for the past six weeks of not seeing each other. Kuroo opened his mouth under Tsukshima's pressure right away, hands sliding up Tsukishima's hips to graze the warm skin under his sweater. 

"Cold," Tsukishima hissed, then kissed harder, hands sliding up into Kuroo's hair, and this was why he didn't bother trying before he picked up Tsukishima. Tsukishima tugged on it, impatient, and Kuroo moaned in the back of his throat. 

They made it to Kuroo's room somehow, Tsukishima all but slamming the door shut as they shucked shirts and sweats and jeans. Tsukishima crawled into Kuroo's bed in just his boxers, wriggling under the blankets with a groan of appreciation. His pale skin looked amazing against Kuroo's red sheets, and Kuroo followed right after to drag kisses along the sharp jut of Tsukishima's shoulder. 

Things were just getting good, Kuroo's hands down the back of Tsukishima's boxers and kneading the curves of his ass, when there was the sound of the front door and Tsukishima froze. Sawamura's low voice and Oikawa's laugh drifted through the door, and Tsukishima stared at Kuroo with panicked eyes, looking so much bigger and browner without his glasses in the way. 

"No!" Tsukishima hissed when Kuroo leaned in to go back to kissing. 

"He's not your dad or something," Kuroo chuckled, amused despite the accidental cockblock. "He isn't even you captain, we've been over this."

"He's still—quit it," Tsukishima snapped when Kuroo went for his jaw instead, nibbling a line of small kisses. "Hey!"

The voices drifted down the hallway and into Oikawa's room, which shared the wall with Kuroo's. Tsukishima was still tense under his hands. Kuroo had to hide a grin in the curve of Tsukishima's neck because he knew what usually came next on mornings when Sawamura and Oikawa had been out on a run, and thought Kuroo was still asleep when they got back. 

Sure enough, there was a muffled exchange of voices, and then the creak of sudden weight flopping on Oikawa's bed, and an unmistakable groan. 

"NO," Tsukishima hissed, turning the cutest shade of pink Kuroo had practically ever seen on him. 

"Oh yeah," Kuroo assured, turning his head to murmur in Tsukishima's ear. "Something about running gets those two weirdos all worked up, and in case you missed the memo, Oikawa is not a quiet guy." 

As if on cue, Oikawa gave low, sweet moan that Kuroo felt all over his skin. Tsukishima shivered against him, and Kuroo went back to squeezing his ass, encouraging him to grind up against Kuroo's thigh. 

"Wait, wait," Tsukishima said, fingers tightening in Kuroo's hair as Kuroo pressed his teeth against Tsukishima's shoulder. "Dammit, come on! Do you always listen like this, you creep?"

"Can't hardly help it," Kuroo answered. Oikawa's noises didn't get any louder, but they were steady and oh yeah, this was so much better with Tsukishima pressed up against him, blushing and squirming. "It's no different than watching porn."

"It's completely different!" Tsukishima snapped, hips rocking up into Kuroo despite his argument. "It's…you know, _them_. We can't— _Tet_ surou!" 

"Kei," Kuroo replied, rolling them over until Tsukishima was over him, using his grip on Tsukishima's ass to rub their dicks flush together. "Oh yeah. 'Cause the thing is, I could stop, but we'd still have to listen to them. Or, I could be whispering all kinds of things in your ear to drown them out. Wouldn't you rather listen to me?"

"You're the actual worst," Tsukishima said, but he dug his knees into the mattress on either side of Kuroo's hips and dropped to his elbows, clicking their teeth together with the force of his kiss. Kuroo wanted to laugh but it was all he could do to breathe between Tsukishima's dick against his own and his weight pressing Kuroo down into the mattress. When Tsukishima broke for air, Kuroo felt like he'd been the one out running, sweaty and disheveled and desperate. 

"You love it." Kuroo grinned. He let go of Tsukishima's ass to push at his underwear. "Come on, get rid of—"

Sawamura's voice cut through the wall unexpectedly, a deep-throated " _Toru_ " followed by a choked-off moan.

"Uh-oh," Kuroo panted, torn between teasing Tsukishima and wanting to just get off already. "They don't switch that often."

"Fuck you," Tsukishima cursed, as if all of this was Kuroo's fault personally. He reached in between them, to where Kuroo's hands were already fumbling to shove his own briefs down. After a moment of bumping into each other, they managed to shove both of their underwear down to mid-thigh. The drag of skin on skin made Kuroo whine through clenched teeth. "Shut up and do something useful down there."

"Now it's shut up? You totally want to hear," Kuroo laughed breathlessly as he did just that, wrapping both hands around their dicks and stroking them off together. Not like anything he could have said would have totally drowned out the noises coming through the wall anyway. "Mm, this is so much better than just jerking off myself."

Tsukishima didn't answer, eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging into his lower lip, rutting against Kuroo with purpose. It was almost too much, the sounds through the wall and Tsukishima over top of him, all Kuroo could do just to hold on and not embarrass himself by not coming first. But then he realized, who the fuck was he trying to impress anyway, and came messily between their stomachs with a long groan of Tsukishima's name. 

Besides, this way he could peel his eyes open and concentrate on Tsukishima coming, hips stuttering, flushed pink all down his chest and shoulders. Tsukishima shuddered himself out silently and then collapsed against Kuroo's chest, breath ragged. 

"Totally just as good exercise," Kuroo said, kissing Tsukishima as best he could while both of them were still panting harshly. "Jogging is for idiots."


End file.
